


Hardy Boys Drabbles

by robingurl



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: These are drabbles I've written from the 70s TV Series. All of them hurt Joe in some sort of way. I will tell what episode they are from if they have an episode. If they are longer then they will become their own story. Enjoy!





	1. Cold Medicine - Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> These may never be completed. They are drabbles, brain drains, etc. Joe probably acts OOC but I've never had anyone complain before.

Frank sighed as he reached up and grabbed the bottle of Nyquil. Pulling it down off the shelf he turned around and grabbed a spoon then ran back up the stairs. Not even halfway up, hoarse coughing was heard. 

15 minutes earlier Joe had burst into his brother’s room unable to breathe because he was coughing to much. Being the calmer older brother, Frank was able to calm Joe down to where he was able to take little breathes. Joe’s body seemed to have lost it’s energy after that, he just fell against Frank and curled close. At first Frank thought the problem might have been solved and the only problem left was snuggling his sick brother until he fell asleep. But he was wrong. 

Joe continued his convulsing coughs until Frank couldn’t take it any longer, after untangling Joe’s feverishly warm arms from around his neck – he started down the stairs to get the cold medicine. If he didn’t drug Joe up, the entire household wasn’t going to get any sleep. 

“Frank?” Joe asked hoarsely sniffling. “Where did you go?” The young blonde was curled on his side, brown eyes were red and watery and one hand was on his chest while the other curled into a fist up near his mouth. Another round of coughs started and Frank heard cries of pain come from Joe. 

“Got the cold medicine.” 

“Frank, Dad said I’m not allowed to take that…” 

Frank sat down on the side of the bed near Joe and placed one of his hands on Joe’s forehead. “With a fever like you’ve got, I’d rather you get better. In order to get better you need to get rest and so far you’re getting no rest.”

Joe had been given Nyquil only two other times and each time he was so sick that without it, it would have been insane. The younger Hardy couldn’t take it without being disoriented almost a day later, they’d found that out the hard way with one of the earlier cases. After that incident, Fenton had told Frank no more Nyquil unless it’s dire. 

This was dire. 

“Frank, I’m not taking it. See I’ve stopped coughing.” Joe pleaded scooting away weakly.  
“Joe, stop being such a baby.” Frank sighed and reached forward easily yanking Joe back towards him. “Don’t make me manhandle you, just be a good little brother and take it.” 

Joe stared at the spoon with the almost clear red liquid then glanced at Frank. Frank wasn’t joking. Sighing and resigning to the fact that even if he did put up a fight that he’d lose, Joe opened his mouth while rolling his eyes. Three spoonfuls later and Frank closed the top to it sticking it on his desk.  
Walking back over to his bed that had somehow turned into the sick bed, he sat down on his side. Joe weakly responded almost immediately curling as close to Frank as possible, laying his feverish face in the crook of Frank’s neck.


	2. Season 1: Jade Quan Yin - Aftermath of Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion Frank gets worried because it's really cold outside and he and Joe were submerged into the cold water. Usual hurt/comfort antics.

Frank couldn’t help but be worried over Joe, he knew that the explosion hadn’t hurt either of them but it was below freezing outside and Joe was shivering. He wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and felt his stomach clench with more worry when Joe didn’t pull away like he usually did in public. “So…so cold Frank.” Joe whispered in between his chattering teeth. “Can…Can’t they hurry up?” 

The Coast Guard was taking its sweet time right now, Frank would admit that, and with each passing minute he was getting more aggravated with them. Each minute that passed was a minute that he could have used to get Joe closer to home and in bed. “It’ll be ok, Joe.” He pulled the gray military blanket tighter around his brother tucking it in places it wasn’t before in hopes of catching the disappearing body heat that Joe had hardly any of to begin with. 

Callie seemed to notice Frank’s discomfort and worry, she stepped forward clearing her throat, “Gentlemen it’s very cold outside and they are soaked, is there anyway we could catch up with you tomorrow and give you our statements? Any longer outside and they could catch their deaths.”

“Yes, ma’am, of course. Sorry to have kept you out in the elements for so long. Have you a ride back to your home?” One of the officers asked. 

Joe tensed and tried to shrug them off when he started coughing and he couldn’t stop. “We’ll be fine, she can drive us.” He heard Frank respond for him. He heard footsteps and hoped that meant the two guards were gone. He guessed that was a yes when Frank knelt beside him rubbing his back. His frame tensed and then he coughed up mouths of sea water. “Easy, Joe!” 

“Is he alright?” 

“I think he took too much of the sea water in, that’s what he’s coughing up.” Frank explained calmly waiting until the coughing spell ceased. 

“That hurt.” Joe said hoarsely. 

“It’s all in your lungs, you’ve got to cough it out otherwise you’ll be unable to breathe.” 

“Since when are you all knowing medical doctor?” Joe asked in jest as Frank helped him stand up. 

“Since I’ve learned to take care of you,” Frank replied grinning. Callie rolled her eyes at the two of them but took the van keys from Frank. “If you’ll drive, I’ll sit in the back and help Joe get warm.”

“What are we going to tell Aunt Gertrude when we get home Frank? She’s going to flip!” 

“Don’t you worry about that right now, Joe. Just worry about staying warm.” 

*~*

Thankfully Aunt Gertrude hadn’t asked many questions about why Frank and Joe were sopping wet, she just immediately gave them cold medicine and sent them off to bed. 

“Frank, she said we needed to go to bed.” 

“I will, but first I want to see what these finger prints look like.” 

Both boys were dressed in their pajamas and robes with thick socks covering their feet. Joe was wearing one of Frank’s old robes over his sky blue pajamas. He sat down beside his brother reeling as the world started to spin. “Hey, was that cold medicine the night time stuff?” 

“Most likely, why?” His brother answered nonchalantly. Frank held up the print in the light before placing it on the slide to place it underneath the microscope. “Joe?” He looked over and saw Joe didn’t look ok. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sle…Sleepy...so..sleepy..” Joe shook his head a few times but nothing helped the drowsy feeling. The world was literally hurting his eyes, he reached out and tried to grab his brother’s arm. He missed but felt Frank grab him instead. “S..Sorry…Fra..Frank..” 

“Joe, stay awake, you need to get upstairs.” That was when Frank realized, Aunt Gertrude had given Joe the medicine he wasn’t supposed to have. As silly as it sounded Joe was effected differently when treated with nighttime cold meds, in fact the doctor said he was one of like 100 people in US who had this problem. They’d found this out when Joe was younger and the medicine would make him sicker. “It’s alright, I’m here, Joe. I’m here.” 

Frank remembered hearing parts of the conversation when he was little. He’d gone back to the examination room with his father and Joe because his little brother had insisted that he be there, even at the age of seven and eight the boys had been inseparable. But the problem was almost like an allergy, if too much was taken it would block air ways and cause the patient to collapse or even suffocate. Otherwise it would just mimic extreme sleepiness, disorientation, major vertigo and other painful but not life threatening symptoms. 

Upstairs, Frank helped Joe again up the next set of stairs, this one was more painful on Joe than the first. Joe had a vice grip on the stair rail and one on Frank’s arm. Even as weak as he was the grip was still strong. Frank was behind him to catch him incase he fell, if not catch him at least slow him down. “Almost there Joe.” 

“Frank, everything hurts.” 

“It’s just that medicine, Joe. It’s ok.” He reassured keeping his cool. 

The last step up, Joe’s foot missed the stair and he fell forward letting out a cry of frustration and pain. Frank knelt down beside him and tried to comfort the younger boy as best as possible. One would think that Joe would be used to the symptoms since he’d grown up with it, but in reality Frank had gone to great lengths to make sure Joe wasn’t given the wrong medicine. In fact, he’d even make sure that no one else but him gave Joe medicine. So in reality Joe had only experienced this once in his whole life. “I’m sorry, Joe, I should have paid more attention to what she was giving you.” 

“Frank? Joe? Is that you? Go to bed or I’ll call your father.” 

“Calm down, Aunt Gertrude. Joe just had a bad …um…dream and I’m helping him back to bed.” Frank responded hugging Joe to him. This helped the situation on both ends, Joe’s pathetic cries of pain were hidden and Aunt Gertrude had fallen for his bluff. “See? He’ll be ok, we’ll see you in the morning.” 

She glanced at the duo with worried eyes before sighing, “Why don’t I believe any of what you said, Frank? Hm?” 

Frank was about to respond when Joe broke into sobs (not too bad for last minute decision) and cried out for his mother while clinging to his brother. “I saw her Frank, I did…she was … she was there…I could have saved her.” 

“Joe, you were too young to save her.” Frank reassured unsure whether he was seriously soothing Joe or just acting it out to please their Aunt. 

Aunt Gertrude straightened up and her features softened. “Get him too bed Frank, sleep is the best thing right now. I told your father that it didn’t matter how old a person was, nightmares could still happen, even at Joe’s age.” 

Frank wanted to remind Aunt Gertrude that Joe was barely sixteen but didn’t want to make their conversation any longer, especially if Joe’s act was fake. “Yes, Aunt Gertrude, good night.”


End file.
